This invention relates, in general, to the vaccination of mammals, more specifically to method and means for depositing a preselected amount of vaccine within the nasal passage of an immature mammal.
Prior art devices such as aerosol sprays, a standard syringe (with or without an attached needle), pump sprays, and atomizers are not always able to administer nasal vaccine safely and effectively. The present invention is predicated upon recognition that immature mammals have a pronounced alar fold partially blocking their nasal passageways and a method and means for solving this previously-unrecognized problem.